Parallel Works
by Gesshumaru
Summary: Yoko gets sucked into a parallel universe where Kamina still lives, and where earth isn't in strife with beastmen/gunmen. T for now. Update: on hiatus until I get time to write again. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop on which I type on right now.

Also, 'This means that's the character is speaking,' and, "This means that the character is thinking." Sorry for the poor example.

* * *

Suddenly, Yoko found herself hurtling through this dark void in space.

She had no idea how this happened so quickly. She was firing shots at the Anti-Spiral's mecha, and Team Dai-Gurren screamed her name out in alarm as something sucked her down into pitch-black darkness.  
This leads to the current situation now- her hurtling through this dark void in space. But it was over before she realised what was happening.

In what was less than a split-second, Yoko came out of this void, and was speeding straight towards earth. She frantically looked about, trying to figure out what was going on. She realised that she was inside the remains of Yoko M Tank. "What happened to Tengen Toppa Yoko W Tank?" She thought to herself. " What's going on?!" She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, and frantically pushed as many emergency buttons as she could, securing herself in place. 'At least I'll have a chance to survive,' She murmured. She looked at the screen of her mecha, noticed that she was heading towards a large crop of trees, and fainted before she crashed.

* * *

Prod.

'Hey. You alive?'

Prod.

'Alien chick, are you alive?'

Yoko groggily opened her eyes, and saw a man crouched over her. A man with spiky light blue hair. A man with tattoos right across his upper body. A man that had strange looking sunglasses that sat impossibly on his nose.

Kamina.

Yoko's eyes widened again, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. 'Kamina?' He tilted his head. 'How do you know my name?' He asked. 'I-' Her eyes shifted from him to the ground, not quite sure how she should answer his question. 'Kamina…'

Kamina blinked. 'Yes, that's my name. How do you know it? What are you? Have your people decided to take over our world?'  
Yoko narrowed her eyes, and replied, 'About knowing your name- it's a long story. I promise to tell it to you later. What am I?' She had an urge to say, 'Who the hell do you think I am!' But she decided that it really wasn't the best of situations to quote him. 'I'm human. Like you, right?' He nodded, and she continued, 'And my people? Well, they're human too, so no; we're not going to take over the world.'

He pointed upwards. 'But why did you just fall out of the air in this tank look-a-like? By the way- it's pretty awesome, I'll give you that.'  
'That's a long story too. And thank you.' Yoko grinned.

Kamina made wild gestures while saying, 'I'm amazed that no one saw that! Like, holy shit! You just came out of nowhere and crashed here in this tank like a shooting star complete with a bright trail and everything and knocked yourself out and l-' He gasped for air, 'And then I found this hot girl in this wreckage and it turns out that she already knows my name and… Wow! What's your name?'

'My name is Yoko Littner. I come from Littner village. Littner village does still exist, right?'

He looked at her, puzzled. 'Well, yeah. It hasn't moved anywhere or anything. You're a human, huh? How boring. And to think I had discovered an alien,' he mumbled.

Yoko pouted, and then breathed a sigh of relief. She looked across her body, and blushed when she saw that her attire was loose and was dangerously close to showing her privates. She covered herself with her arms, and looked at her body again. 'I'm… I'm younger.'

'Say what?'

'I'm supposed to be 21, but I'm fourteen again…' Yoko panicked, and made some strange noises. Kamina looked puzzled again. 'All sorts of crazy stuff happened today! You've been knocked out for a while, yeah? How about you come to my house and rest, just in case if you get a haemorrhage or something? Then we can take you to the hospital quickly.'

She smiled. 'Geez, you're smarter than the Kamina I knew of.' It was Kamina's time to narrow his eyes. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Kamina helped Yoko up. Unsurprisingly, she was injured in quite a few places around her body, so she leaned against Kamina as they walked to his house.

* * *

'… So, I was swallowed up by this, what do you call it? "Black hole,"And crashed here.'

After she had treated her injuries and changed into new clothes, Yoko had spent a long time explaining how she got to know Kamina, and how she ended up in the current situation she was in right now. However, she did leave out a few bits of the story, such as when she kissed him before he died. She didn't want to weird him any further.

'Uh-huh,' he responded while chewing on a cookie.

She paused, and asked, 'Hang on- do you honestly believe what I just told you? I mean, this is the sort of stuff that only happens in anime…'  
Kamina shrugged. 'Yeah. Besides, it would be so cool if I did steal a mecha and started a rebellion. Heh, well, of course I'd do that. I'm the mighty Kamina, after all.'

She glared at him.

He bit into another cookie, 'Did humans exist before you guys were forced underground?' 'We're not quite sure,' Yoko replied slowly.

He nodded, and got up. 'Alright. Do you mind if I go back to the crash site? I want to see if I can salvage anything. Do you have anything in there that was precious to you? Also, could you mind the house while I'm gone?'

'No, not at all! Um,' she thought for a bit, looked back up, and said quickly, 'Oh! I brought my headgear from back when I was rebelling against Lord Genome for good luck. If you can find it, I'll be forever in your debt! I'll protect this house, don't worry.' She flexed her arm jokingly.

After they both ate, Kamina showed her to his spare room, said goodbye, and left.

Yoko sighed sadly after he left, now that she was left alone with her thoughts. "Will I ever get to see everyone else again? This was so unexpected. I mean, Leeron has the technology to bring me back, right?" She pondered over this for a while, weighing up the likely and unlikely. The thought of her never being able to return home got to her, though, and she started sobbing. She wiped her face with tissues, but she couldn't stop crying, no matter how much she told herself to stop. She collapsed into the spare bed with a box of tissues next to it, and fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

As Kamina walked to the crash site, he thought over today's happenings. "If this all really is true, it's pretty amazing. There's so much to discuss and so many questions to answer, it's almost overwhelming."

He stopped to stare at the sky. It had a mixture of warm shades, and the sun was slowly retreating in the west. He sighed, and kept going.

* * *

**Edit: **This is my third time re-uploading. I'm still getting used to how this site works.

**AN:** Hey! I'm new to writing fanfiction. Firstly, this story is set in Gurren Lagann Movie 2. Secondly, I apologise for this chapter being so amateur-ish- this story has been nagging at me for a small while now, and I wanted to get it down asap. Not only that, but like I mentioned, I don't have much experience with fanfictions. Yes, this is a multiple-chapter story, not just a one-shot! I plan on this becoming a KamiYoko fanfic- part of it will be a 'friends with benefits' relationship. I'm just hoping that I won't squirm in disgust and chicken out while writing any possible smut scenes!  
I'll expand more on her feelings and their questions, etc. later on. For example, why she managed to survive being sucked through a black hole. Don't expect anything super-scientific, I'm just going to tell what I know. Heh, my first fanfic is already super sketchy when it comes to common sense/logic...

Anyway, I promise that I'll try harder on the next chapter! I wanted to go sort of easy on myself on this one. Feedback is appreciated, but please don't turn it into a full-blown critique. :c  
Also, I couldn't come up with a good title, damn it...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: whilst I don't own Gurren Lagann and its characters, I do own this story. Plagiarise this, and I'll be very displeased indeed.

* * *

Kamina opened the front door of his house, stepped in, and closed the door.

He had returned from the crash site of Yoko's "gunmen." It turns out that her crash landing wasn't so unknown after all- various townsfolk had gathered around the still smoking wreckage, some wondering where it had come from.

Some were also trying to steal parts from the wreck. Furious, he quickly formed a background story in his head on as to why the wreckage was there. He pushed past police officers who were trying to restrain people, and loudly declared that the former machine turned scrap metal belonged to him, and that it was a long-worked on school project. He backed up this claim by saying that he was studying physics, and that he wanted to see if this project would succeed, which it clearly didn't.

'Rubbish, kid, you're just trying to claim the wreckage as yours!'  
'A lying youth who's the son of a lying man, how fitting!'

'Oi! Don't you dare insult my father!' Kamina yelled. 'Anyway, back off, it's really mine! I've even got a witness. You can question her later, after she's done resting, seeing as she volunteered herself to pilot my project!'

A shout of anger rose from the small crowd. 'How could you do that to her?!'  
Kamina gritted his teeth. 'She's okay, she's in one piece, really! So clear off, this is mine. _Please?_'

The crowd gradually dispersed around him, and the police let him off with an extremely stern warning to let them know beforehand if he would ever try something as dangerous as this again.

Kamina shook his head while he reflected on this.

Anyway, he had Yoko's headgear with him, which was, amazingly, still in one piece. He also carried back a long, thin rifle that was broken. That was all that mattered.

'Wow, the time sure has raced away today. Better start cooking dinner.'

He walked to his spare and entered it. On the bed was a sleeping, distressed-looking Yoko.

Kamina crouched down beside her, and gently shook her awake. 'Alien chick, you alright?' He asked in a loud whisper.

Yoko's face scrunched up, then relaxed as she opened her eyes. 'I'm not an alien,' she mumbled, barely audible.

'You alright?' 'Ye- No.'  
He nodded. 'We'll talk about it during dinner. I've got the headgear and I found a rifle in the wreckage. Here.' He handed over her headphones and the broken rifle.

She got up, and a smile formed on her once distressed looking face. 'Thanks so much! And I think I can repair the rifle- I've had it for a long time, after all.'

* * *

Yoko swallowed the last bite of food on her plate. 'That curry was delicious!'

Kamina grinned. 'Thanks! Hey, about all those people you talked about before- I've never heard of almost all of them beforehand. Simon sounds like the brother my mother and I always wanted.' He paused, and then continued, 'However, I do know Kittan.'

Yoko gasped. 'Really? How about his sisters?'  
'Yeah, we used to be rivals, but now we're just friends. As for his 'sisters,' well, he's talked about wanting to have three sisters before, but he doesn't have any.' Yoko was disappointed that Kinon, Kiyal and Kiyoh didn't exist in this world, but was glad that Kittan did.

'Changing subjects, I sort of have a theory as to how you moved from that battle in space to here. I read an article where it said that if there was a 'white hole' at the end of the black hole, matter that got sucked into the black hole could get thrown out of the white hole, like teleportation or something, and outside the white hole was a parallel universe.'

Yoko's lips parted. 'So, you're saying that I got sucked into a parallel universe?'

'Correct,' said Kamina. 'You're lucky that you ended up in this universe, I mean, you could've landed in a parallel universe where oxygen didn't exist.'  
Yoko giggled. He raised his brow. 'You find suffocation funny? What other sorts of weird kinks are you into, huh?' A grin spread across his face, and he leaned in close to Yoko. 'Wanna try them out sometime, huh?'

Yoko stopped giggling, and shook her head quickly. 'No! I don't! And, what? N-No! You're just smarter than the Kamina I knew of.' The volume her voice decreased at the last sentence, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but he did. 'Pfft, he couldn't have been that dumb! And I'm not as smart as you think! I just got a proper education! Besides, my theory doesn't explain why you survived the black hole, and why you're younger now. Maybe the 'Tengen Toppa Tank' thing was so strong, it protected you, but was destroyed in the process. And I really don't know why you're younger.'

Yoko smiled in a way as to say, "Oh, really?" 'You're smarter than you think, you know,' she told him firmly. Kamina frowned, and threw up his hands. 'Alright, alright, if you say so! And I'm sure Leeron will find a way to bring you back. He's smart, right? And he has a bunch of people to help him, right? So don't worry too much. I wouldn't be surprised if they turned up right now.'

He got up, and started cleaning the dishes. 'We'll go shopping tomorrow. We'll buy you new clothes and some more food.'

'Do you want me to help you?' Kamina waved his hand, indicating that he didn't want help.

As he was putting away the second dish, he told Yoko what plans he had for her over the coming days. 'I'm going to have to enrol you for school. When do you turn fifteen?' 'Well, in around half a years' time.' 'High school it is then. You can come to my school, it'll be fun! And people will be convinced that I have a girlfriend if you hang around me for the first day,' he added dreamily. 'Ah, imagine how many envious people there would be… A hot alien chick as my girlfriend.'

Yoko scowled. 'Shut up! And I'm a human!'

'But I want to belieeeveee,' he replied, throwing his head back. 'Anyway, we're getting off track. We're going to have to buy other stuff for you later on, like stuff for school, and I'll have to tell my parents about you too… I'm just gonna have to hope that they don't think I'm having sex with you. They'd probably yell at me.'  
Yoko scowled again. 'Hey! Don't say that!'

'What? That I have to buy stuff for you?'

'The other thing!'

'That I have to tell my parents about you? Aw, c'mon, don't be shy, they're not that bad!' He grinned mischievously.

_Damn you_, she thought in her head.

* * *

'Shoppinggg!' Yoko loudly proclaimed, spreading her arms wide. She was wearing one of Kamina's T-shirts and a pair of his long pants, and she had no bra on, which was embarrassing, but it was just for today, right?

Kamina sighed, and hung his head. At least it made him look like he was in a relationship if he tagged along.

Yoko quickly rushed into a shop which had clothing that appealed to her. 'Er, Yoko, please don't go overboard with this,' Kamina pleaded. 'I don't have that much money, and-'

'I'll just buy three changes of clothing then, okay?'

She whizzed around the shop, debating on the clothing that she liked, and on the prices. She actually made her mind up quicker than Kamina first thought she would. Some of the clothes she bought were revealing, which Kamina approved of, saying, 'Why _not_ make use of your assets?' Yoko replied to his comment with a slap. She had also bought a pair of sneakers, which Kamina agreed to buying, seeing as they were on discount.

After they bought extra food, they went back to his house, Yoko taking her time, and Kamina running all the way.

Yoko stopped in front of Kamina's house to let him catch his breath. She used this time to finally observe his house, and him.

Kamina wasn't wearing the glasses right now. They were tucked into the belt of his jeans. He was wearing a tank that had "I flexed and the sleeves fell off" written across in bold writing. She smiled. His style was pretty casual, but it was neat, in a way, and it definitely complimented his good looks_. "Handsome devil" describes him well, _she thought to herself.  
She looked at his house. It was pretty neat too. It didn't stand out, but it looked good.

_This really is fun_, Kamina thought as they entered his house. _I'm looking forward to the time I spend with her.  
_  
As he looked up, he saw a middle aged woman and man on his leather sofa. The couple and Kamina stared at each other for a few seconds.

A smile lit up his face. 'Dad! Mom!'

* * *

**AN: **Still no romance scenes, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Gurren Lagann, I probably wouldn't have killed off Kamina.

* * *

Upon seeing Kamina's parents, Yoko felt her stomach twist into knots. She was wondering how they were going to cover up the fact that she wasn't even from this universe.

'Hello,' greeted Kamina's father.

He looked like Kamina in some ways, but didn't in other ways. He had a strong build, and his hair was long and spiky, and fully covered his left eye. His tattoos looked more elaborate than Kamina's.  
His mother didn't really look much like Kamina, but he must have inherited her eyes, seeing as they were the same red as his.

'It's great that you two dropped by,' Kamina said while putting away the groceries alongside his mother. 'I need to get Yoko to attend my school, and I was wondering if you could help me.' He nodded towards Yoko, and she smiled weakly.

'Nice to meet you, Yoko, my name is Joe.' He stroked his chin while he analysed her, and nodded. 'Nice choice, son! You inherited a fine taste in women from your father.' She heard Kamina's mother scoff in the background.  
'Me and Yoko in a relationship? If only,' Kamina said dreamily. 'Oh, so you're not dating? I apologize,' Joe said to Yoko. Yoko smiled awkwardly. 'It's okay.'

'Doesn't Yoko have parents?' Kamina's mother interrupted. 'My name is Winny, by the way,' she told Yoko. Yoko smiled awkwardly again. 'Erm, no, I've never met them before.' Winny covered her mouth as she replied, 'Oh, I'm sorry!' 'Oh, no, it's alright, I get it a lot.'

Joe tilted his head, and asked, 'So how did you come to know Kamina? Don't you have caretakers who could help with the forms?' Yoko was about to answer his questions, but Kamina quickly interjected, 'We, er, met online two years ago! She wanted to see me, so I told her to meet me at the town's plaza. She likes this place a lot and wants to live here, so I asked her to live with me so she didn't have to buy a new house and that we could cut the costs in half. And she lives by herself.'

Winny seemed to melt upon hearing this explanation. 'Aw, that's so sweet of you, honey!' Kamina muttered something about how embarrassing she was. 'Yoko, I apologize if I sound rude, but why do you have scratches and bandages all over your body?' She covered her mouth again. 'Have you two been having extremely rough sex?!'

Yoko blushed furiously, and Kamina paled. 'Oh my God,' Yoko whispered. Joe spoke quickly, 'Don't answer that. We don't need to know that.' Yoko exhaled, closed her eyes for a few seconds to compose herself, and answered anyway. 'I was in an accident recently.' 'Oh,' Winny replied softly.

Kamina spoke up with a (forced) smile on his face. 'Anyway,' he said more loudly than necessary, 'about helping Yoko enter my school…'

* * *

Kamina closed the front door after his parents has left his house, and slid down the door with an exasperated expression on his face. 'Why did they have to be so embarrassing on the first meeting,' he whined. They had spent the last few hours arranging Yoko's enrolment at his school. Even after the 'rough sex' question, they still managed to ask a few more embarrassing questions (_"Why is your last name the same as the neighbouring village's?" "Erm, because people didn't know what it was, so they just decided on "Littner," seeing as I was born in that town.")_

He got up, and went to his spare bedroom to find Yoko lying on the bed. She had let her hair down, and it flowed across the bed, and her eyes were open and unblinking.

'Sorry about my parents.' 'It's okay.'  
Kamina stared at her. 'Whatcha thinkin' about?' He thought she didn't hear him, but she finally answered, '"Don't worry about them too much." It's easier said than done, you know. I really miss them, and I probably won't stop worrying for a while. I left at such a crucial time… My world might be dead because of me! I know I should stop, but, it's so hard.' She covered her face with her hands. 'I'm probably getting a little annoying with all this moaning about how homesick I am, aren't I?'

Kamina glided next to her, took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilted her head, and murmured in her ear, 'I could make you moan about something else. It could take your mind off things.'

Yoko almost jolted at the closeness between the two of them. 'No thank you,' she replied indignantly.

He let go of her, and walked to the door, but not before saying, 'Just remember- stress makes you gain weight, and it can lead to grey hairs. You don't want either of those, do you? Also, come up to the roof tonight. Just look around for a ladder leaning against the house.'

She glared at his back as he exited the room.

* * *

After she showered, she walked around the house, found the ladder, and climbed up it.

It was a clear and mild night, and she could see a lot of stars in the sky.

She spotted Kamina, gingerly walked to him, and sat down beside him. He was eating his dinner, and had a plate next to him. 'Here,' he said, handing over the plate. 'Curry rice leftovers. I made a lot last night.' She thanked him, said thanks for the meal, and began to eat.

After they had finished, he showed her his phone, and asked if they had something like it on earth. Yoko said that their phones had a keyboard built in that slid out when needed. 'Ah, slide phones. We have touch screen phones now. They've even invented a see-through touch screen phone.' He then gave her his not so up to date touch screen phone, and told her that she could keep it. He also gave her a pair of earphones, and told her that the phone had a lot of songs on it already. Her eyes sparkled. 'Thanks!'

They starred at the sky in a comfortable silence, their backs leaning against each other, him observing the stars and occasionally checking his phone, and her listening to music.

'You landed at the very beginning of the school holidays,' Kamina said, breaking the silence. 'So there's still some days left. We can do all sorts of stuff, like going to a baseball game, or going to the movies.'  
'Were you implying that we should go on a date by saying the second one?'  
'Friends go to the movies. What gave you that idea? Unless if you _wanna_ go on a date-'  
'You've been hitting on me, so…'  
He turned his head a little. 'You don't want me to hit on you? But I thought you couldn't resist my manly charm.' He grinned and raked his hand through his hair for added effect. She shook her head. 'Um, no, it's okay if you hit on me, I mean-' His raised his eyebrows a little and smirked. 'So you _do_ like being hit on by me. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm the mighty Kamina, after all!' She pouted, and turned her head away from him. 'Aww, you embarrassed? You're so cute, you know that? And sexy. Can't forget sexy. I mean, I've never seen a girl your age with racks that big-'

Yoko let out a noise of frustration. 'I don't want to go out on a date yet because we only met two days ago. And thank you for the compliments.' She slowly got up, using his study shoulders as support. _He's still as muscular as the Kamina I knew_, she thought.

His eyes widened as he finally realized what she was wearing; pink panties with a simple white lace, a hoodie with small angel wings on the back which was only zipped up to just below her breasts, and earphones. She smiled, and told him, 'Consider it as a treat, hey?' She tapped his cheek twice with her hand and turned to climb down the ladder.

'Wow,' Kamina breathed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamina yawned as he entered the kitchen. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and sighed happily. 'Yummy smell. Decided to make use of yourself at last, alien girl?' Yoko looked at him disdainfully. 'No. I just wanted to make breakfast.' She flipped the pancake that was cooking. 'Ha, you're probably making breakfast because you feel bad about how I've been looking after you.' She looked down. 'Maybe.'

He walked to the sofa, plopped down, and turned on the TV. 'There's no need to,' he called out. 'But it would be nice for you to help around the place too. Call me when breakfast's ready.'

Several minutes later, Kamina returned to the dining table, and a smile made its way to his face as he saw what was in front of him: a stack of pancakes served with berries and spices. 'Hope you're not gonna make these too often. It's fattening and expensive.' He sat down, said thanks, and began to eat. ' 'S really good,' he said, food muffling his words.

Yoko smiled. 'Thanks! And I won't, don't worry. Besides, the Kamina from my universe would often eat a lot, and he would still remain muscular the next day, and most of the weight I gain either goes to my chest, or my butt.' He swallowed, and replied, 'Most, but not all, eh, thunder thighs?' She glared at him. 'He called me that too, once.'  
'We seem to have a lot in common, me and him,' he said, grinning in amusement. 'But hey. We're both Kamina, after all.'

He chewed on another mouthful of pancake, and swallowed. 'Also, about the other night- don't go walking around like that too often, yeah?' She looked at him, and asked, 'Why's that? So that you're the only one who can see me like that?' 'Well, I guess, but-'  
She covered her mouth as she giggled. 'I used to show a lot more skin back in my world. You should've seen the look on my Kamina's face when he first saw me. Geez, I had skin-tight pants that were almost panties, a bikini top that showed the bottom of my breasts, thigh-high socks...' She saw his nose flare a little in excitement, and the corner of his mouth twitched. He continued from where he was interrupted, 'But anyway, in my world, girls get yelled at if they wear revealing clothing, so it'll be really embarrassing.' 'For whom would it be embarrassing for? _You?_ Hmph, still the self-centred man I used to know.' 'I have a reputation to protect, you know!'

Yoko sighed, shook her head, and got up to clean the dishes. 'As I said, it was a treat for _you_.' The edge of Kamina's mouth very slightly twitched upwards. 'Much appreciated, then.' He leaned back into his chair, and stretched. 'Making a move on me even though you've only known me for a few days? Bold. I like that in a woman.' She realised that her face felt warm after hearing this.

'Anyway, I'm gonna head out to the gym for an hour sometime soon. Wanna come see me curl weights shirtless and sweaty and see me as the fucking sexy beast I really am?' He boasted. She grabbed the spatula she used for the cooking, walked up to him, and tapped him on the head. 'That's no way for a young man to talk!' _'Yes, mother,'_ he replied in a shrill, mocking voice as he walked away.

* * *

So how would Team Dai-Gurren find her?

Yoko barely understood anything that Lord Genome said about how he managed to pinpoint Nia's location. All she knew was that they were capable of leaping to anywhere in the universe, just as long as someone else had an extremely strong emotional attachment to them.

However, she was in _another_ universe now, she was pretty sure that no one had that much attachment to her, and she might've time travelled, judging by how she was now younger. Or had her body just turned younger?

_Well, maybe the black hole that got me here is still there,_ Yoko thought to herself. And Leeron and his friends would find a way to time travel, surely.

She fist pumped, enthused by her thoughts. Yes, not all hope was lost! They had the technology and brainpower to find her! Even if it takes a year or more, they could do it!

Yoko relaxed back into the couch, and turned the television on. She hadn't felt so relieved of the thoughts that plagued her since she crashed.

* * *

Unfortunately, getting to Yoko wasn't as easy as she thought it was.

Team Dai-Gurren had won the war against the Anti-Spirals. They had a day-long party two days afterwards (the whole team went into a deep, long sleep after they returned to earth.)

Now, it was back to business as usual. Most team and others were getting ready for Nia and Simon's wedding; they were determined to make it as memorable as possible.

Rossiu and Leeron, however, were tasked with getting Yoko back.

'I saved a copy of Lord Genome's knowledge and memories onto this drive here,' Leeron said while patting a very large hard drive. 'It'll take a while to file through this information to find what we need to get her back, and then we'll have to translate it to a more simple version that we can understand, if necessary. To be honest, I don't think we'll get her back by the time the wedding comes around. I don't even think she'll be here by this time next month, if she's still alive. Based off what I know already, she went through a worm hole, and who knows where that went. Still, we can try to locate her, and jump to where she is. It's such a shame… The only person she bothered contacting over the years was Nia. They had a strong bond.'

Rossiu lowered his gaze. 'Indeed, and to see Yoko's reaction when she finds out that she missed the wedding…' He looked over to Leeron. 'I can't be with you all the time, either. I have to read over the lines of the wedding.'

Leeron nodded once. 'It's okay.'

* * *

'I'm home!' 'Welcome back!'

Kamina looked at the girl on the sofa watching TV. 'You look happier than you've been the past few days. That's good.' Yoko smiled.

He sat down next to her. A news program was currently playing on the TV.'Borrinnggg,' he groaned. She glared at him. 'I don't even know what they're on about. You should teach me some of the general knowledge of this world.' He waved dismissively. 'Yeah, sure, later. I'm not in the mood for it at the moment.'

Kamina stared at the television, everything the news casters said going into one ear and going out the other. His eyes shifted to Yoko, who had a confused expression on her face as she tried to understand what was being said on the TV.

She saw his position shift a little from the corner, and before she could ask what he was doing, he was on top of her, using his hands to hold him up. A cheeky grin spread across his face. 'Uh, Kamina?'

She froze as his hands went to the sides of her ribcage. He then moved them to her underarms. 'Tickle attack!' She burst out laughing as he tickled her underarms, her neck, her ribs, more. 'No no stop Kamina _please-'_ He stopped immediately. _That was quick,_ she thought. He rolled off her and landed heavily onto the carpet. 'Ow.'

He paused, and spoke, 'Could you tell me more about Simon? He really did sound like the kind of younger brother I would love.'

_Changing subjects so quickly, huh?_ She narrowed her eyes at him for a bit. 'Well, let me see. Simon was pretty shy the first time I met him. When he was first fighting beastmen, he was pretty scared, too. He was really pressured to do more than well right throughout the time he was fighting against enemies. The pressure got to him when he was younger, it stressed him out. He became really depressed after you died.' His facial features softened at this. 'He could barely do anything. Even eating became difficult for him.' She paused, and went on, 'But Nia was the damsel that saved the hero from distress, and he recovered, and became stronger. He didn't really change for the six years that I didn't see him. Oh, and Boota was the companion that was with him right as the adventures began. He saved your butts when you two were about to be killed.'

She questioned him, 'You say that he's the brother you always wanted. Has your mother ever tried to have another sibling after you?' His face looked pained as he whispered, _'Miscarriage.'_  
She stared at him with a slack jaw. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered back.

A rumble came from his stomach, and he looked at the clock on the wall. 'Getting close to lunch already?' He got off her and stalked over to the kitchen to prepare the meal. 'Hey, Yoko, mind helping me?' She blinked. What a sudden change in attitude. It was like the time when he found out that his father was dead, back on her earth… She shook her head at her thoughts. 'Nope!' She called back, and got up to help him.

* * *

**AN: 'It's fattening and expensive.' **- You see, pancakes aren't usually eaten for breakfast in Japan, as you may have guessed. My Japanese friend said that she usually ate a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup in the morning. Seeing as Yoko served berries with with pancakes, the meal would've actually been a little pricey, because berries (with the exception of strawberries) aren't grown in Japan, so they have to import it. They also have to import wheat, too. The 'fattening' part, well, I sort of disagree with Kamina there. Everything in moderation, right?


End file.
